The Big One
by IrvingZissman
Summary: There comes a time in every couple's life in which one must ask THE BIG ONE. Beast Boy thinks it is time.
1. PROLOGUE

Guess who's back? Back again? Zissman's back...tell a friend.

* * *

He paced back and forth in a line in front of his best friend. His eyes were focused, almost laser locked in front of him. His gloved hands were clenched tightly behind his back, beads of sweat dropping down his green forehead. He was nervous, anxious, stressed...all of these emotions fused together into something almost intolerable.

"I...I think I'm gonna do it." he finally said. "I think it's time."

Cyborg nodded slightly, taking another bite out of his massive BBQ Beef Hoagie. Just the aroma of this massive sandwich was making Beast Boy sick at his stomach, something he didn't need at this moment. Cyborg took another swig of Zazz Cola, belching loudly before he spoke.

"You sure, B? I mean, this is a huge step you're gonna take."

Beast Boy sighed and plopped down on the sofa, stretching out his lanky limbs in four spread out directions.

"Duddddde, I know. It's like, mega huge. But I can't see me being with anyone else, ya know? She's totally awesome and I can't pass this kinda thing up."

"So you're gonna do it then?" Cyborg asked, wiping some excess BBQ sauce from his chin.

"Yep." said Beast Boy. "I'm going to propose to Raven."


	2. The Story Begins

It feels good to be back. Did you guys miss me? Sorry for such a short chapter. Next one will be better, I promise.

* * *

"JOYOUS!" Starfire said, her large, emerald eyes sparkling like fine gems. Of course, this was the reaction Beast Boy expected, as even the slightest of good news would send the tall alien princess into an ecstatic frenzy. "I am assuming you have purchased the ring of engagement?"

"Yeaaah...about that..." Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm still kinda working on that. I mean, I just decided today I was gonna do it. I don't even know how I'm gonna pop the question. She's not exactly the formal dinner type."

"Indeed. Raven's ways are most...unique." Starfire said, pausing to think of the right word to describe her friend. "However, I am sure she would appreciate the gift."

"I know, dude." Beast Boy said quietly. "Still doesn't mean I can't be nervous."

Robin, who had been reading the newspaper this entire time, folded it up and sat it back down, leaning back in his chair with his boots resting on the fine wood of the desk.

"I've got to hand it to you, Beast Boy. I didn't think you were ready for such a commitment. You can barely keep your video games before you trade them off for a newer one."

"Oh very funny, dude." Beast Boy, some of his beloved's sarcasm rubbing off on him. "There is, like, a huge difference between video games and Rae."

"Relax, B." Cyborg said, also in attendance. "He was just joking."

Beast Boy sighed again, knowing he had jumped a bit at Robin's playful comment.

"I'm sorry, dude. I'm just really nervous right now."

The Titans had gathered in Starfire and Robin's room, as Beast Boy had a "major announcement" he wanted to make. Raven was on the roof for her afternoon mediation, allowing the rest of the team to get a sneak peak at the big news. He had to hurry, though. Since Nevermore was erased and Raven's powers came into full control, her meditations were never near as long as they used to be. [AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read 'TOO MUCH OF A GOOD THING' for more info

"So how ya gonna do it?" Cyborg again wanted to know. Beast Boy bit his bottom lip as he considered this. Throughout all of the craziness that resulted from his sudden decision, he had completely neglected the thought that he had yet to figure a way to pop the question.

"Um...still working on that too." he said sheepishly. "Maybe take her out to dinner or something and just do it then."

"No way, Beast Boy" Robin said, sitting up in his chair now. "Raven is a one of a kind girl. You just can't pop the question at some fancy dinner. She'd never go for it."

"Indeed, this is true." Starfire chimed in. "Perhaps you may consider taking her to the house of coffee she so eagerly embraces?"

Beast Boy sighed heavily and plopped down on Robin's bed, staring up at the ceiling of the Boy Wonder's room.

"Dude, who knew one simple question could be so hard?"

* * *

"King me." Raven said with a bored sigh, sliding her black piece to the end of the board with her slender extended finger. Beast Boy growled with irritation as he had once again lost to her in checkers. (He didn't know how to play chess)

"Duuuuuuuuuude, I always lose." he whined, noticing that with Raven's third king, she had almost all of her pieces still on the board, while the changeling was down to a mere two red pieces.

"Honestly Garfield, I fail to understand why you challenge me. You always lose and you always walk away irritated." she said. Beast Boy slumped down in his seat, trying to glance at the clock behind his pale beauty. It read 12:47 PM, at least another hour before he was to head out with Starfire to the mall for some "womanly advice" on choosing the ring.

"Maybe I just like your company?" he said, sitting back up. "Didja ever think about that?"

"I have." she said, finishing off the rest of his pieces in one elegant triple jump move. "I'm just thrilled you wish to spend time with me in a way that involves my clothes staying on."

Beast Boy's green cheeks became warm as he could feel the blood rush to his face. It wasn't so much of what Raven had said, but how she said it, with her normal dead-pan delivery.

"Well, it's not like we do that all the time." he said, spitting out the first defense he could think of.

"Right." said Raven. "There's just the little matter of Friday night.."

"I remember that." he said sheepishly.

"...and Saturday morning..."

"Okay, so still, that's not too bad."

"...and Sunday afternoon..."

"Okay Rae! I get the point."

She smirked a tiny bit, enjoying making him squirm. It was slightly sadistic, but she meant no harm from it. She could tell he was getting embarrassed, though they were alone in OPs. Still, for his sake, she felt like she had better change the subject.

"So Starfire tells me you two are going to the mall today. Never knew you to be the window shopper, Gar."

Beast Boy froze like a green marble statue, his legs suddenly growing tense and stiff. He should have figured never to trust Starfire with a secret, especially since he required her advice on the proper ring to purchase for Raven. He was completely clueless on all aspects of jewelry, and he hoped Starfire would be able to shed a girl's touch into picking out just the right ring for his pale Azarathian goddess. He needed to think of an excuse and quick, as his brain desperately tried to form a proper connection to spit out something at least semi-coherent.

"Uhh...well, the thing is...Star wants to buy some new boots and she wants my opinion on what they look like." he said. It was a decent lie, as Starfire bought something from the mall at least a few times a week. However, for the always logical and analytical Raven, something didn't quite mash up.

"Since when does Starfire care about your input?" she said, cocking her trademark eyebrow. "You're the same Beast Boy that wants 365 pairs of underwear so you only have to do laundry once a year."

Beast Boy's tongue went numb, his brain frying itself from the inside out as he tried again to cough up a plausible excuse. He was saved by the bell, when a certain crimson haired princess flew into the room, her brand new Hello Kitty purse slung over her slender shoulder. She was early, but Beast Boy was hardly surprised. After all, the mall was nearly her home away from home away from home.

"Friend Beast Boy and I are partaking on a voyage to the mall of shopping for reasons I cannot disclose." she said simply. Raven maintained her cocked eyebrow, the rest of her face void of any expression.

"So it's a secret?" she finally said, glancing back to look at the green changeling, who was now sweating profusely.

"It uh, has to do with Robin." he finally said, secretly proud of this lie. Raven's guard dropped, her pencil then eyebrow relaxing back to it's natural position.

"Ah, now I understand." she said simply. Though what she understood was beyond Beast Boy, though he wasn't going to question it. He was just happy her suspicions had been put to rest and he was free to go ring shopping.

"So we'll be back later, dude." he said, standing up from the table. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"More than likely." Raven said, remaining in her seat. "I have new a book to read and I plan on getting started today."

"Cool!" said Beast Boy. He turned towards Starfire, who seemed slightly disappointed that Beast Boy lied to Raven. The changeling just shrugged a bit, blushing under Starfire's let down stare, before quietly walking out of the door in OPs.

"I am most displeased that you have chosen to lie to friend Raven." Starfire said, floating right next to the sulking Beast Boy.

"Dude...it's...it's not that simple." Beast Boy defended, fumbling around in his pockets for his Tidwell keys. "Here on Earth, marriage is a big deal."

"The act of a marriage is the "big deal" on my planet as well." she shot back defensively.

"I know, Star. Robin told me all about how you guys are like alien married now or something. But what I'm trying to say is that on Earth, the dude doesn't want the girl to know he's going to propose. It's supposed to be a secret. I can't let Raven know at all, or else it'll ruin the fun."

"If I am to understand correctly, during the act of engagement, the male will deliberately lie to the female, in order to keep the surprise?" she said, her voice failing to mask the confusion she felt.

"Yeah! That's exactly it." he said, opening the door to the garage. "I know it sounds weird, and well...it kinda is. But that's just how being married works. It's very weird, but it's cool anyway."

"I hope that my marriage on Earth with Robin is not as...complicated as it would appear." she said.


End file.
